We propose to continue a Jointly Sponsored Predoctoral Training Program in Neurosciences that is the major source of support for early year students in the Ph.D. Program in Neurosciences at Harvard University. The goals of this interdepartmental Ph.D. program, which was established in 1981, are (1) to organize within a single training faculty the neuroscientists at Harvard Medical School, its affiliated hospitals, and Harvard College;(2) to train research scientists/teachers who are interested in mental health, diseases of the nervous system, and fundamental mechanisms of the brain. The training program is designed to provide trainees with a broad and thorough background in neuroscience and to mentor them in performing original and rigorous research in important areas of neuroscience. In the first 18 months, trainees complete a sequence of core courses ranging from cell and molecular neurobiology to systems neuroscience, as well as collateral courses selected from cell and molecular biology, immunology, statistics, and other subjects appropriate to individual interests. Students rotate through three different laboratories. Following the coursework, laboratory rotations, and a preliminary examination, students begin full time dissertation research. They are also involved in other ongoing training activities including journal clubs, seminars, and data presentation. There are currently 86 graduate students enrolled in the Program in Neuroscience. The total faculty includes 93 members;the 65 faculty who are currently most actively involved in graduate education are training mentors on this proposal. Considerable effort has gone into making this program a highly interactive group with extensive formal and informal contacts between students and faculty. Graduates of this program have a high rate of staying in careers in biomedical research and make substantial contributions to a growing understanding of neuroscience.